White Sun Setting
by Vodka21
Summary: The black moon can't see his ray of light without the white sun shining.
1. Breaking Point

**Author Notes: This story isn't a AU. A year after The Blood War. I know the manga hasn't got that far yet.**

X

O

X

O

Orihime knew this day would come. Even if she didn't want it to. Besides she should be happy for her friends. But, deep down it made her sick. No, more than sick, disgusted that she could only think of herself at a time like this.

The red haired beauty wore a long sleeveless peach satin dress and white heels with a high bun. Tatsuki, Yuzu, and Karin wore a similar dress but with short sleeves. The three women looked at her sympathetically. They knew how she felt.

"Are you okay?" Tatsuki whispered to Inoue.

"I'm fine." She answered sadly when she faced the brunette.

"Really? I wouldn't blame you for leaving now." Arisawa asked boldly. Inoue gave her a sad look. The twins and priest didn't say a word.

"Other people can hear you."

"I don't care. It's the truth. The brunette retorted with a glare.

"She's right. You shouldn't be here. We know you want to be a good friend. But, this can't be good for your health." Uryu added. He stood a few feet away with his black suit and peach vest and bow tie, cream shirt with black dress shoes. Chad stood beside him with the same three piece suit.

Chad remained silent. He just wanted this to be over. The gentle giant was glad that his best friend found happiness. On the other hand he hated to see one of his closest friends endure so much pain. To him today was bittersweet.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She told all her friends. "I have to be strong. Don't want to ruin their special day." Orihime thought to herself.

Soft music continued to play. The decorations was simple yet beautiful. Peach and white flowers graced the alter. Everyone in the audience were already seated, mostly friends and family.

"Where the hell is Ichigo?" Karin whispered to Yuzu.

"I don't know?" She replied worriedly.

"Renji's not here either." Ishida said.

"He's not coming. He went back to the Soul Society." Sado told Uryu bluntly. The gang looked surprised.

"I hope brother gets here soon." The gentle blonde stated.

Ichigo ran to the alter out of breath.

"What took you so long, idiot?" Tatsuki asked.

"I couldn't find my shoes." He answered out of breath. Kurosaki suit was similar to the groomsman Ishida and best man Sado. Except he wore a necktie instead of a bowtie and white suit.

Inoue refused to make eye contact with him. He noticed that she kept her distance from him. "I'm surprised she's here. I wonder why Inoue's been avoiding me for the last few months." He thought to himself. Kurosaki stared at the maid of honor in confusion.

Everybody in the audience stood as the bride walked down the isle. She looked beautiful. Her raven hair swept up in French roll,. Dark blue eyes shined with glee. She wore a very long strapless off white satin gown that trailed behind her. The veil was lace instead of satin.

"You look beautiful." Ichigo said to his bride lovingly.

"And, you look very handsome." Rukia replied.

Karin made a fake gagging sound. The couple only gazed at her for a moment.

Orihime began to hyperventilate. It became harder and for her to breathe. Everyone started to worry. "Don't worry about me." She said. The gray eyed lady steadied her breath after a few moments.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone looked around after that statement. The maid of honor tried her best to remain calm. Her first love soon to be married to one of her best friends. She wouldn't dare say anything. Orihime fought back her tears. Her small hands clenched tightly on both sides of her dress. Inoue focused her eyes to her lap. "If I don't do something fast. I'll pass out." She thought.

Before the priest could continue.

She ran from the alter to the front door. The lady didn't look back even when her friends

called her.

_Don't look back._

XOXO

**Author's Notes: I know this chapter was kind of short. Let me know what you think. Even though I'm sure it sucks. I couldn't get this story out of my head. So, I decided to make an account. But, I ended up posting two more stories. I assure you that this is a Ichihime fic. I personally dislike Ichiruki a lot. But, this stupid idea wouldn't leave me be.**

**You can check out my new story "Before I Go" it's not a Ichihime fic but a Tatsuki X Orihime Oneshot. **

.


	2. Consequence

**A/N: This chapter will be a little longer than the first. I forgot to put a disclaimer on the previous chapter.**

**Thanks to: Norah and Chuain for reviewing my first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo not me**

X

O

X

O

The red haired beauty ran as fast a possible. She wasn't sure where to go. All Orihime knew was that she doesn't need to be here.

_It's not like they'll stop for me. The wedding will go on without me. _

Tears welled down her face. A part of her felt ashamed and another side was glad to be free.

"_No more pretending. No more holding back." _She told herself for reassurance. Inoue's breath finally got the better of her. The beauty looked around to take in her current surroundings.

She just realized that she ran down five and a half blocks from the church. Her feet ached from the heels. Orihime took them off quickly. As soon as her breath steadied, she continued down her path.

She knew if she caught a cab, no one could catch her to make her go back to that emotion hell they called a wedding.

But how could she catch a cab without her purse?

The gray eyed lady was so caught up in running away. She just noticed that she'd stopped crying. Her face stained with dry tears. Orihime decided to walk home. She knew that Tatsuki would bring her things she left at the wedding. There was sure to be a lecture later on from her best friend.

None of that mattered anymore. It was time for a change.

Orihime arrived home thirty minutes later. She flopped down on her bed and cried herself asleep.

X

O

X

O

Everyone at the ceremony was shocked to see the maid of honor leave. But, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu and Rukia wasn't as surprised as the other guest. The wedding continued as planned. The new raven haired bride was a little sad that her closest female friend ran out on her special day. She knew why she left.

The reception started a few minutes ago. The newlyweds already had their first dance. Everyone sat at their assigned tables. Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Rukia and Byakuya were at the same table.

Tatsuki sat next to Chad, Uryu, Keigo and Mizuiro who was pre occupied with his phone most of the time.

"I can't believe she actually ran out in the middle of the wedding." Tatsuki said angrily. How could she do this to her friends?"

"Don't act so surprised. You can fuss all you want. It's not going to make a difference now. But, I must admit it was selfish." Ishida replied.

"Maybe she couldn't handle it. She didn't seem so well. I thought she would pass out." Mizuiro kept his eyes on the phone texting one of his girlfriends.

"That's no excuse to leave in the middle of the service." She didn't care what anyone of them said. It was their day not hers. None of his friends have any right to tell Ichigo who he can and can not be with.

"Don't you think you're being a little too harsh, Tatsuki." Keigo decided to join in on the conversation at the table. Arisawa sighed in defeat. She played with the little bit of food left on her plate.

"Has anyone talked to Ichigo and Rukia yet? They must feel embarrassed." Sado interjected. Everyone at the table stared at him.

"Not any of us. I think his family did though." Uryu stated.

Rukia had been silent most of the time. She barely spoke to anyone. Her brother came over to talk.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" He asked in a neutral tone. She gave him a sad look.

"Nothing at all." She held back her unshed tears.

"You're lying."

"I'm fine."

He didn't believe her but he left anyway. It was nothing Byakuya could do. Ichigo was headed to the table with two plates when his dad stopped him.

"Hey, how's my son doing?" Isshin slapped his shoulder with force. The strawberry blonde became irritated.

"I'm fine. You've been here the whole time. That was a stupid question to ask."

"Well, you should be happy to be married to such a fine lady."

"Whatever old man. Can you leave me alone now? I don't want to drop any food." The younger Kurosaki stated a hint of irritation in his tone. Ichigo was finally able to sit down and relax. He sat next to his new wife.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. "Come on, Rukia. Cheer up. It's our time to shine." He wanted to reassure her. But, it didn't work since he was really pissed that Inoue walked no ran out during the ceremony. Kurosaki tried his best to control his anger.

"SAY SOMETHING, DAMN IT." He yelled angrily to fully get Rukia's attention.

She whipped her head around to face him. "What am I suppose to say? That my best friend didn't show or that Inoue ran out on our wedding day?" The black haired lady didn't hold back her tears anymore.

Ichigo wiped away her tears and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. "Let's not talk about that now."

"Ichigo, are you kidding me? They're your friends too. They both should be here with us, celebrating. Don't act like it doesn't bother you. Unless you don't care at all." Rukia retorted. She took a sip of her drink to calm herself down.

"Of course I care. YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I DON'T. THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR FRIENDS. RENJI AND INOUE TURN THEY'RE BACKS ON US. NEITHER ONE CARES." He stormed out.

"You want me to go after my idiot brother?" Karin asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Nope. He needs time to cool off."

X

O

X

O

Tatsuki rang Orihime's doorbell a hundred times but no answer. She even banged on the door a few times.

"ORIHIME." She remembered the extra set of keys under her rug. The raven haired lady quickly unlocked the front door. She locked the door behind her. Tatsuki looked around the apartment. Everything seemed to be in place. It was particularly quiet. She'd at least expected to hear sobbing of some sort.

The lady walked into her room to see her laid out on her bed with the dress still on. "Orihime? Wake up. It's already 9pm." Arisawa kept her voice at a even tone. She decided to shake her sleeping form until she responded.

Orihime opened her eyes to see her best friend sitting on the right side of the bed. "What is it Tatsuki-Chan?" She asked her in a worried tone.

"You already know. How could you do that to them?" The red head knew her friend would be angry.

"I know what I did was selfish. There's no excuse for it." Orihime started to cry from the guilt. It wasn't like her to bail out on her buddies like that. "I deserve to suffer. I'm such a selfish person."

Tatsuki eyes softened. She needed someone to be there for her too. She patted her back for comfort. "What you did today was wrong. But, you're not a self centered person."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Orihime continued to cry.

"I'm saying it because it's true. You know you have to let go of him now. It's not going to be easy. It's gonna hurt like hell. But, you'll get through it. I'll make sure of it." A half smile appeared on her face.

"I think I know more than anyone else. That's the reason I left . . ." More tears streamed down her face.

"DAMN IT ORIHIME. THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF YOU'D JUST BEEN HONEST WITH HIM. IT'S YOUR FAULT. YOU'RE JUST TOO DAMN STUBBORN TO CONFESS." She'd definitely lost her patience.

"It would've mattered. He loves_h her." Orihime stuttered. The last few words pained her so much.

"You didn't know for sure."

Tatsuki stayed with her that night. A few days passed by. Everything was back to normal. Except Orihime continued to avoid Rukia and Ichigo. She just felt so guilty about what she'd done a week ago.

Since school was on winter break, Inoue kept herself busy. Orihime quit her job after graduating high school. She needed all the time she could get. Plus the scholarships and grants were enough to get the lady by. Most of her friends attended the same college.

The red haired lady strolled down the aisle looking for a few items. This was the first time in days that she actually felt good. She heard someone laughing in the background. The voices sounded familiar, too familiar.

_I'm not ready to face them yet. _

She walked away as soon as possible, hoping she wouldn't bump into them.

"Inoue?"

#

#

#

**A/N: Let me know what you think about this chapter. **

**Chauain: I thought you were mad until I read the rest of the review. **

**Norah: I'll try to update more often.**


	3. Acceptance

**A/N: I'd like to thank: halcyon, tenma, Chuain, ngela, I CAN DO IT and Koimiko for your reviews. And for everyone else who read, followed and faved this story. I really appreciate it. **

**This chapter is longer than the others, so far.**

X

O

X

O

Orihime couldn't help but feel frightened. She never expected to see the newlyweds.

"_I need to face them now. I can't hide anymore." _She told herself. It was more painful for her to see them now then ever before. The lady wanted to be happy for them.

"Hey. I'm so very sorry. There's no excuse for me leaving so abruptly. I wouldn't blame you if don't want to talk to me anymore." Orihime apologized with a sad look. Tears were ready to fall from her face.

The couple was left speechless. They really didn't know what to say. Ichigo was sure she'd walk away. He wasn't as mad as before. He realized that he was more hurt than mad as well as Rukia.

"Umm. What you did was really hurtful. I mean you ran out in the middle of the ceremony." Rukia added.

"I'm . . . I'm so sorry." The red haired lady apologized again feeling worse. She wiped the droplets from her face but continued to cry. Orihime didn't know what else to do. She couldn't run away again. She needed to deal with this now.

"Inoue? Please stop crying. We don't want you to cry." Now Ichigo felt bad about making her cry. He knew she was sensitive. He never liked seeing any girl cry especially her. His eyes soften a little. There was still one thing they needed to know. Kurosaki couldn't let her off the hook too easily. "Why? Why did you do it? Were you mad at us? Or did you not feel well?" He pleaded.

"Kurosaki-Kun, It wasn't . . . You two didn't do anything to make me mad. I-I." Orihime stuttered. Her hands tightened around the front of the cart. She dropped her head to her small hands in shame. She really didn't know what to say at this point.

"I wasn't feeling well. I felt like I was going to pass out. But, I made the wrong decision by leaving."

"Inoue, you should've told someone. We would've helped you." The raven haired lady replied. She doesn't know how she should feel. They couldn't stay mad forever.

"I know. If you don't want to be friends anymo-"

The blonde cut her off before she could say another word. "Bye." He said harshly. The couple left and went down a different aisle.

"_I should've known. I wasn't ready to see them yet. They probably won't ever forgive me." _Orihime wasn't thinking straight when she pushed her basket to the register. She couldn't think of anything else she needed from the store. She needed to leave now.

The orange haired lady became lost in her thoughts once again. She didn't notice the people walking by. The beauty made dinner once she made it home. She cooked salmon with honey, rice and leaks as a meal. Orihime watched some movies to pass the time.

"_I should be going to bed now. There's no use staying up." _

X

O

X

O

Ichigo loved his wife. He truly did but, he needed a little space. At least they don't share many classes together. Both adults needed some time apart before they made each other crazy. Their honeymoon was fine. The guy didn't mind spending those three days on a remote island with her though.

"ICHIGO, WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BRUSH?" She yelled from the bedroom.

"IN THE DAMNED BATHROOM." Kurosaki yelled in irritation. "Where the hell else would it be?" He said with an even tone.

He placed the leftovers in the fridge.

"WHERE IN THE BATROO-. NEVER MIND I FOUND IT" Rukia replied.

"Where's a fucking hollow when you need one?" Ichigo though with a hint of sarcasm. He flopped down on the couch. He turned the television back on.

Something felt off about tonight she just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was her woman's intuition kicking in. Rukia brushed it off and took a long bath before going to bed. At first she thought she'd be up all night. But, the brunette fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Unlike Rukia, Ichigo couldn't sleep. He didn't know why. There was nothing good on television. He kept flipping through channels hoping to find something interesting. Kurosaki thought about his run in with Inoue. He wanted to forgive her. It's not like she murdered anyone.

_Hollow Hollow _

His badge went off. Ichigo shot up off the couch quickly. He grabbed the badge and pressed it to his chest, changing into soul form. The blonde concentrated on finding the location of the hollow before leaving. After he pinpointed where the monster was. He felt a familiar spiritual pressure near it.

"Damn it. I need to hurry." He flash stepped near Orihime's apartment. The monster finally came into sight. He saw the hollow attack the red haired lady. Ichigo defeated the monster with one strike. Her body laid limply on the ground with blood seeping through her shirt. When everything set in. He rushed to her side. Ichigo bend down to hold the upper half of her body up.

"Inoue, please get up." As if she could hear him. He repeated himself many times hoping the red head will listen. His cries fell on deaf ears. He didn't notice the two figures behind him.

Uryu and Chad felt her reishi lower faster than normal. They walked closer to make sure it was Orihime.

"Inoue, you can't leave like this. You can't. We need you." For the first time in a long time. Tears threaten to fall from his face. He never thought that this would happen.

"Kurosaki? What happened?" Ishida asked. His eyes glued to her battered form.

"We should get her to the hospital fast. There's still a bit of spiritual energy in her." Sado spoke calmly. He doesn't want to over react but one of his closest friends is severely injured.

"We should go to Urahara's shop first. It's closer." The black haired quincy stated.

"Ichigo, let me carry her."

"No, I'll do it. We'll get there faster." His eyes never left form.

Chad did not protest against his wishes. They all went to Kisuke's.

**1:55 am**

Three hours passed by slowly. Tessai treated Orihime's wounds in the backroom. Chad, Uryu and Ichigo waited in the other room.

"Would you guys like some tea?" Kisuke asked them. Sado and Ishida accepted the offer.

"Ururu go make them some tea."

"Okay." She said before leaving for the kitchen.

"Ichigo, you haven't said a word since we got here." The brown haired guy tried to talk to his best friend. But, he didn't respond. He sat their quietly with a deep scowl on his face.

"_I failed to protect her again." _

"He's right ginger head." Jinta added.

Tessai walked in. All eyes on him. They were waiting for them to speak.

"How is Inoue-San?" Uryu asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine. Inoue-San needs a few days to heal." Tessai responded.

The teenage girl came back with their tea. Before anyone could move. Ichigo was already heading to the room to see her.

"Kurosaki?"

"Let him go." Kisuke told Ishida.

Orihime's body lied unconscious on the futon wrapped in bandages. Kurosaki sat beside her. The soul reaper remained silent for a few seconds.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you. You . . .You. I forgive you for that now. I should've been there." His stuttered.

Sado and Ishida walked in to check on Orihime.

"Inoue-San, you should be healing one of us. You're not suppose to be." Uryu turned around so no one could see his face.

"Ishida, are you crying?" The gentle giant asked.

"Of course not. Don't be silly. I'll be heading home now. She'll be fine. Bye." He walked back out the room.

"Me too. It's really late. Ichigo are you going home? Kisuke and Tessai will take care of her." Sado stated to his best friend.

"Nah. I want to be here when she wakes up." The strawberry blonde answered.

"What about Rukia? I'm sure she's worried about you." Urahara butted in.

"She's fine. If she was worried she'd be here now. Rukia's sleep now." He insisted

The older man knew how stubborn Ichigo was. He should've known he'd blame himself for what happened. Even if it wasn't his fault. "It's not your fault you know. Sometimes bad things happen. It's impossible to control." The former captain explained.

Ichigo turned around to face him. "If only I'd gotten there sooner, this would've happened." He responded with disappointment evident in his tone.

"You need some rest. Go home. I'll let you know when Inoue-San awakens."

"Are you sure? Alright. I'll be back tomorrow." He sighed in defeat.

X

O

X

O

Ichigo came back around 10:00 am with Rukia by his side. She wanted to see how Orihime was doing. The newlyweds were greeted by a scowling brunette.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that Orihime was hurt.." Tatsuki scolded.

"Damn it, Tatsuki. Can you turn it down a notch. By the way we were in a hurry to get her help." Ichigo tried to defend himself. His wife remained silent.

The tomboy really wanted to kick his ass for not telling her about the incident.. But, she fought against it. It wouldn't do any good.

"Is she awake now Mr. Hat and Clogs?"

"Yes she is Kurosaki-San." Urahara answered with his fan covering his face.

"Hey, idiot. You better not make her cry." Arisawa said angrily.

"Why would I do something like that?" Ichigo was slightly offended by her comment.

"He wouldn't do anything like that." The blue eyed lady explained.

"Thanks Rukia." He answered proudly.

"At least not on purpose anyway." She continued with a laugh. Tatsuki laughed as well. It's always fun for them to tease him every now and then. His frown only made them giggle more.

Arisawa watched the two adults walking hand and hand to the next room. She couldn't help but feel a little mad. Even though it's official about them being together. It bothered her. Knowing that Orihime will never be with the one person she loved the most.

"_She's been through enough already without them rubbing their relationship in her face. I hope she can find someone that loves her back. Orihime deserves to be happy like everyone else." _

The injured lady eyes fluttered open when she felt familiar spiritual energy close to her.

"Hey, Inoue. How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"Oh. I'm fine. I'm so sorry." Inoue pleaded.

"No more apologies. All you need to worry about is getting better." A half smiled appeared on his face.

"Thanks, Kurosaki-Kun, Kuchiki-San." Orihime said with a smile.

Ichigo grabbed his wife's hand. "It's Mrs. Kurosaki now. His smiled widen. But, the red head suddenly felt like crying again. She gave them a fake smile to keep her tears at bay.

"Sorry about that. It's a force of habit Kuro-saki-San. How's your gigai?" That was almost as painful as passing a gall stone.

They flinched at her tone. Something else was definitely going on with her. But, the two let it slide. "It's fine. My soul's really adjusted to this body."

She's lived in Karakura for a year now. Rukia decided that she'd rather be here with him. They dated a year before getting married. Ichigo realized how much he loved her. The twenty year old was content with his life.

Orihime wished she hadn't woken up so soon. It was better when she didn't see them. She wasn't sure of how much more she could take.

"_Now I know what I need to do."_

X

O

X

O

**A/N: I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter.**

**halcyon: I'm not sure if I want to add Renjihime to the story. Maybe friendship. I also like to see jealous Ichigo too.**

**Tenma: Grimmjow seems like an interesting person to add to the story. I'm flattered that you think my writing is good. This chapter is a bit longer than the others. **

**Chuain: It seemed to make more since to me if she received scholarships and grants. Orihime's like second or third rated in her class. Glad you liked that change. I thought it'd be more in character for Ichigo to be worried about her safety. And, finally realizing how important she is to him. I'm not sure if jealously would play a big role for them getting together. No matter who you are. You do things that others don't expect. Sorry for rambling on. **

**I CAN DO IT: Okay. **

**Koimiko: I know. They meant leave before the ceremony started. They do sound a bit hypocritical. This is a Ichihime fic. It only starts off as Ichruki. But, I want it to be a little different from the usual Ichihime story that starts with this overrated pairing.**


	4. Bittersweet Memories

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. It was hard trying to think of what to write in this chapter. Thanks to: Chuain, halcyon, Kurzuri12, Norah, CharNinja LOL and Yuukiren for you reviews. And another thanks to everyone else who follwed, read and faved this story and added me to the Author alert. I really appreciate that.**

"_Renji, I have something I need to tell you." Rukia beamed to her best friend._

_The red haired man had a good idea of what she wanted to tell him. He was glad she was happy. Even though he was miserable. The soul reaper didn't approve of her relationship with Ichigo. It felt odd to him some how. Something was definitely off. He couldn't quite figure it out. Sure Mister Abarai had some type of feelings for the brunette. But, he knew he'd never be with her. _

"_What is it?" _

"_Me and Ichigo are engaged. He proposed to me yesterday." Kuchiki said excitedly with a smile on her face. _

_His whole body froze for a moment. How in the hell did this happen? "Oh really?" Was all he could say at this point. _

"_Uh, yeah. Would you like to be a groomsman at the wedding? Or better yet a best man?" Rukia hoped he'd say yes. _

"_Maybe a groomsman but not the best man. Sado deserves to be one. He is Ichigo's best friend after all." Renji meant what he said. The man doesn't want to be apart of the wedding at all. But, he was willing to because she's his nakama. _

_The lady thought about what he said. "Hmm maybe you're right." _

"_Does your brother know about this?" _

"_I haven't told him yet. Thanks for reminding me." Rukia ran off to tell Byakuya the good news. _

"_Their really rushing this relationship. I know they have a special bond though." _

_The Blood War just ended a few months ago. Some positions haven't been filled. Like the lieutenant of squad one and lieutenant of squad three. Him, Byakuya and Rukia were healed. They were still able to wield their sword after being healed in the royal realm. _

_Ichigo wasn't able to use his bankai for awhile after his sword was broken in the final form. _

Renji was able to move on with his life. He knew he should've at least been able to attend her wedding. "I'll just apologize later. I have better things to worry about." Abarai thought. He still had a lot of paperwork to finish.

It's been six months since he last talked to Rukia and Ichigo.

"How are things holding up?" Ikkaku asked when he walked into the office

"Fine, so far." His tone was neutral.

"It doesn't seem like it. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Nope." Renji really didn't want to talk about this now. "Can we talk about this some other time when I'm _not _on duty?"

"Whatever you say." The bald man left without saying another word.

Abarai continued filling out the paperwork.

X

O

X

O

Orihime defeated a hollow after using Tsubaki before another one appeared. It caught her off guard. It attacked her before she could use her shield. She woke up in Kisuke's with her mid section wrapped in bandages. The gray eyed lady wasn't strong enough to heal herself then. But, after the second day she did.

Inoue was happy to finally go back to school after winter break. She woke up early in order to be on time. Orihime didn't know the schedule her other friends had. Everything seemed fine up until her second class. Her body froze when she entered the class. It was him. The one person she wanted to avoid. But, deep down she knew she couldn't any longer. Sure he'd forgive her for running out of his wedding. The guilt was still there feeling like a selfish person.

_Will things ever be the same again? _

She didn't think so. Orihime hoped he wouldn't approach her but, that was silly. Of course he could feel her spiritual pressure. Kurosaki-Kun's reishi was impossible to ignore. She could even smell him. Her heart raced whenever he was near. It wasn't fair. Why won't her feelings for him go away?

_I'm in love with a married man. I'm such a horrible person. _

"Hey, Inoue. I didn't know you were taking Physical Geography?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime turned around to face him. She needed a little time to answer. Her mouth refused to form words. He stared at her in confusion, not really sure what else to say. "Um, it's a requirement to take this class." The red haired woman said nervously with light blush staining her cheeks.

"Same here. Are you alright?" He replied.

"I'm fine . . . I guess. I'm just not really used to being around you anymore. It's like-"

He cut her off by speaking. "It's like things have changed. I feel like I'm too busy to hangout with my friends."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"No, it's not okay. It's my fault for not being a better friend to you and everyone else." Ichigo answered.

Everyone took a seat once the professor walked in. Orihime was surprised that Ichigo sat right beside her. It was hard to focus on the lecture with him beside her. He didn't know how she truly felt and thought. Whenever he glanced at Inoue she would put on a fake smile. The smile made him feel uneasy, he didn't know why.

"_What's going on with her?" _The blonde thought.

She fidgeted in her chair. She'd attracted unwanted attention from him.

_I can't wait until class is over. _

For the remainder of the class she focused on not making anymore eye contact with Kurosaki. Class was dismissed early today since it's the first day. Orihime placed all of her belongings in her book bag as fast as possible. She nearly ran out of class.

"What's going on with you? Why'd you rush out of class?" The orange haired guy said. He trailed behind her. Ichigo wanted to know why she acted so weird lately.

"I'm fine. I just need to be somewhere now." She lied to his face. Her eyes refused to look at his. _Maybe he would let me go now._

"I don't believe you. What are you hiding?" His voice was filled with concern.

"I'm n-not hiding anything." The gray eyed lady stuttered out of nervousness.

_Why does he care? I'm not worth his time. _

"Inoue, why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"It's n-not important." She ran off so he wouldn't see her tears.

He let her go. There was no sense in running after her. She was definitely keeping something from him. Ichigo drove home after the incident.

X

O

X

O

"You're home early." She stated. Rukia went to the living room to greet him.

"What do you mean? It's three o'clock in the afternoon. How long have you been home?" The brown eyed guy asked as he took off his shoes.

"Since 1:45 pm. What's wrong?" Rukia said with concern.

"Nothing really. Inoue and I have one class together. She's been acting weird."

"Don't worry about it." Deep down she already knew why. Something everyone knew except him. It really wasn't her place to say.

He frowned in frustration. "Hopefully you're right. I don't understand you women sometimes. I'm going to do my homework. I'll be in my office."

It took him three and a half hours to finish his schoolwork. He hoped nothing bad happens again.

Rukia ordered takeout. Nobody felt like cooking anything. Ichigo walked to his room to get his pajamas but, first he had to wait for her to come out already.

"_She's taking too damn long in the bathroom." He thought. _

His wife came out completely naked. She stood in front of him to get his attention.

"Ichigo?"

"I'm pretty tired right now. Maybe some other time." He was really tired. The man did felt a little bad for practically saying no to his more than willing spouse. Any other time he'd jump at the chance.

X

O

X

O

"_I'll get stronger . . . And then . . . Next time . . . I'll definitely protect you" _

He woke up in the middle of the night. Ichigo didn't know why he kept having the same dream over and over for the past month. But, it was also a treasured memory to him. Ichigo never told anyone about the reoccurring dream.

X

O

X

O

**A/N: I hinted on chapter 196 in this chapter. The thought just came to me a few hours ago. Let me know what you think. Merry Christmas to you all or Chanukah even Kwanza. If you don't celebrate anything (Have a nice day). **

**Checkout my new Ichihime story "Special Delivery"**

**Chuain: Oh no. I never meant that. I wouldn't make anyone of them a murderer or a rapist. I'm not trying to twist their characters that much. Jealousy can ruin a relationship if you let it. But, I can't have her not being jealous at all. Even if she did accept the fact that her love wasn't reciprocated, it doesn't mean she has to like it. I'm not completely sure how'd she'd react if he married her. Orihime's character has matured after the time skip. She actually stands up for herself now. Most of her characteristics are the same though. **

**I explained what exactly happened with her and a hollow. Of course she's gotten stronger since the SS Arc. Her spiritual pressure maybe high but, her offense has always been weaker than her defense, even now. You can still get injured from a hollow if you're not paying attention.**

**Mental fortitude? Is her character really that different than in the manga? Did I ruin her character that much? Sorry if I did. It was not my intention. **

**Halcyon: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. If Grimmjow was to be introduced to the story. I wouldn't know how to do it. Though he isn't dead or bad. **

**Kurzuri12: Renhime would be nice. I kinda actually like that pairing. I don't want them dating anyone at the moment. They need sometime to heal. I totally agree about your last comment. Some people don't realize others feelings if you're not in their face every second which is bad. **

**Norah: I know it's hard seeing her like that. Being rejected is a horrible feeling. I'll update as much as I can. **

**CharNinjaLOL: I'm still not sure about Renhime being in the story just yet. **

**Yuukiren: Renji X Orihime friendship maybe better for now. I'm not going to lie and say I don't want Ichigo to be jealous. I just don't want to rush the relationships too much.**


	5. True Feelings

"Really? What did he say to you?" Tatsuki asked her best friend curiously.

"Hey, Inoue I didn't know you were taking this class." Orihime tried sounding like him.

The brunette laughed her somewhat convincing impression. "Your voice needs to be deeper Orihime."

"I guess so." She said sadly holding her head down. She wished she didn't run away from him yesterday. But, the woman couldn't control her emotions.

_I need to be mature about this and move on. Sulking around won't help at all. _

"Did anything else happen? I feel like you're keeping something from me."

"Well I ran out of class when the professor dismissed us. Kurosaki-Kun followed me and asked if I was alright. I lied and told him I was okay but, he didn't believe me. I ran away soon after. I didn't want him to see me cry."

"You need to move on. He's not worth it. Maybe you should start dating. That might help a little." Arisawa patted her head playfully. "Cheer up, Orihime. This isn't the real you. You're usually cheerful, extremely positive, very kind, eccentric and outgoing. I want to see her again. Not someone who is sad and depressed all the time." The last comment made her frown.

"I don't know how to bring her out again, Tatsuki-Chan. I miss her too."

"We should go out this weekend. Girls night out. You've been locked up in this house for too long. We should buy new sexy outfits too."

"I don't know."

"Come on, live a little."

"Alright. Who else is coming?"

"Just us for now."

**3:45 pm Friday **

Tatsuki and Orihime went to the mall to shop for new outfits.

"What about this pink tank top and faded blue jeans?" Tatsuki asked Orihime with both items in her hand.

"Well, I guess they're okay." Inoue stated

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I think that red halter top will go better with the jeans."

The brunette thought about it for a minute "You know I don't really wear halter tops, Orihime.

"You should at least try it on first Tatsuki-Chan. You were the one that suggested buying sexy outfits."

She grabbed the red shirt and headed to the dressing room. Orihime continued skimming through the clothes rack.

_I have no clue what I want to wear. _

Her best friend came out of the dressing room. The shirt looked nice on her.

"You look nice with that top."

She frowned. "This shirt is way too feminine for me. I'm just going to get that pink top that I wanted in the first place. Have you found anything yet?"

"Well. I did find this long purple skirt and a black short sleeved blouse." Orihime seemed proud about her choice.

Tatsuki sighed in frustration. It didn't even seem that she was trying at all. "Hell no. You're not wearing that. You'd look like an old maid. Are you even trying to find anything?"

"That's mean. I'm really trying."

"Whatever. I'll find something for you." She picked up ripped jeans and a blue tank top.

"I'm not sure about that."

"Can you try it on and see."

Orihime tried the outfit on. Tatsuki was glad she found something decent for her to wear.

"We can both wear jeans and tank tops. We won't be overdressed."

"We probably should wear some flats or sandals.

**10:00 pm **

"Come now. It's time to go."

The red head came out the bedroom with her purse and jacket. The women wore light make up a bit of eye liner and cherry lip gloss.

The club was crowded once they got there. People was staring to arrive. It's not often that these two would go clubbing. But, Tatsuki thought it was a good idea for her to be out mingling with new people. And, to help her get her mind off of a certain person.

"Now that we're inside. What do you want to do first?"

"Just dance. Isn't that what people do at these places." Orihime stated as matter of fact tone.

"I'm going to get us some drinks. I'll be back"

"Would you like to dance?" An tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes asked. This guy caught her by surprise.

"I'm not sure." She said nervously blushing a bit.

"It's just a dance. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Okay."

The lady was nervous. She didn't know this man at all. This guy wasn't threatening in the least. The brown haired guy didn't dance too close to her.

"What's your name?"

"Inoue Orihime."

"Pretty name. I'm Aoi. Nice to meet you."

Tatsuki came back with two strawberry margaritas.

"I don't drink."

"Stop being such a wet blanket. One drink won't hurt. By the way. Who's your friend over here?" Arisawa asked with a mischievous smirk.

Orihime grabbed her drink out of her hand.

"I'm Aoi. You must be her friend." She shook his hand.

"Orihime. Give him your number. He seems like a nice guy."

"I-I don't know."

He gave her his cell number. "Call me when you get a chance." The tall man walked away.

"He was kinda cute."

"Um hm."

"Let go find a table to sit at."

The girls had a good time. They didn't have too many drinks. Both women danced with a few guys and got some numbers.

"We should go out more often." Tatsuki said.

"It was really fun." Arisawa had to catch her tipsy friend from falling completely on the ground. Even though they didn't drink a lot. Orihime couldn't hold her liquor very well. Especially since it was her first time drinking.

"Finally home. Glad we hailed a taxi. I'm not sober enough to drive."

X

O

X

O

**Two weeks later **

"Okay class. This assignment requires a partner." The professor stated.

One student raised their hand so they could speak. "Do we all just pick our partner or do you pick for us?"

"Well. I'll let you pick."

_Oh no! _This made Orihime nervous. It wouldn't be too bad if he was her partner but she wasn't sure if they'd go to his place or hers. She looked around the class room. Most of her classmates were already picking someone to work with.

"Inoue. Wanna be my partner? I don't really know all these people." Ichigo stood in front of her desk. The shy lady blushed slightly. She looked at him.

"Sure Kurosaki-Kun. When do you want to start?"

"After class. I would suggest my place to study but, we might be done sooner if we go to your apartment." He explained seriously.

"Why my place?" Orihime was surprised. She'd never expect him to say that.

"Because it's quiet."

"Okay."

The ride was really awkward for both of them. But, her more than him. It's not often that she rode in his car. They were never that close anyway. No one spoke most of the way. The red haired girl would steal a glance at Ichigo every few seconds or so.

"What have you been up to?" Kurosaki asked his friend while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Not much. I have done much of anything. What about you?"

"Same as you. Except killing the occasional hollow and Rukia's nagging." He scowled.

"Oh. That's not so bad. At least you have someone to keep you company." Orihime immediately regretted saying that.

"I guess so. But, married life isn't as easy as many think. You have to share everything with another person including space. Personal space."

"Yeah that's true. You get to be with the one you love." She said sadly.

"We're here." The man stated. He parked his car in front of her apartment.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Inoue asked.

"No thanks. We should get started." He flopped down on the floor placing his things on the low coffee table.

The gray eyed lady nodded in agreement. She sat across from him making sure not to get too close. Her things were already placed on the same table. "So, how do we start?" His eyes locked with hers for a moment.

He looked at the instructions. "We can do the chart but, we'll need to do a field report first. I knew I should've read this more carefully before." Ichigo sighed halfheartedly.

Orihime clasped her hands together from excitement. "That's great. Where do we go? This sounds like so much fun. Do we need to collect soil too?"

He gave her a half smile. "Collecting soil? This is Geography not Geology." Her smile usually made him feel a little warm inside. Another thing he'd never tell to anyone, including the reoccurring dream.

"Your right. It still seems quite exciting don't you think?" Her eyes shined with glee.

"It sure s hell beats writing a damn essay."

_Ring Ring Ring _

_I wonder who that could be? _She opened the door only to see her best friend.

"Orihime what are you doing? We usually meet up at the campus coffee house." Tatsuki walked in before her friend could respond. To her surprise she saw the orange haired punk. "What the hell are you doing here?" Arisawa asked suspiciously.

"We're doing a class project." Orihime answered nervously. She could feel her spiritual pressure spike a bit.

"Really? So, it's only you two?"

"Of course it is." Ichigo said.

"_Why aren't they doing this over his house?" _

"What's wrong with working on the assignment at your place?"

"You know damn well why. It's a lot quieter here." Why was she giving the third degree all of a sudden?

"I'm already sick of this conversation so I'll let it slide." Tatsuki waived her hand dismissively. "Orihime you should've called me to let me know you wouldn't be there."

"I was but my battery went dead on my cell. I forgot to charge my phone before leaving for school."

"You don't have to explain anything to her Inoue. She's not your mom." Kurosaki said.

"Excuse me? I'm her best friend. Sue me for wanting to make sure she's okay. And, why do you care all of a sudden? You sure as hell didn't before." The brunette half yelled.

"Please don't fight you two." Displeasure evident on her face.

They completely ignored her. "I always cared. I'm her friend too you know." Ichigo answered irritably.

"Could've fooled me. Your too busy playing house with Rukia to care." She stood up from her seat.

"I'M MARRIED. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT? DON'T GET MAD AT ME JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FIND A MAN." He said to her face not realizing that he's no longer sitting.

"YOU BASTARD. THIS IS NOT ABOUT ME."

"ARE YOU SURE? YOU SEEM JEALOUS TO ME."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF SOMEONE LIKE YOU? SOMEONE WHO ABANDONS HIS FRIENDS FOR A WOMAN? SOMEONE WHO'S INCONSIDERATE OF OTHERS FEELINGS? ESPECIALLY ORIHIME'S." She knew deep down she shouldn't blame him for everything. But, she was very pissed at this point.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I HAVEN'T ABANDONED ANYBODY. I GUESS I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO HAVE A PERSONAL LIFE."

Tatsuki laughed. "You've got to be kidding me? We all have a personal life. It's just that we barely see you anymore. Almost like you walked off the face of the earth. We just want to be apart of your life, not excluded from it." The lady stated with a somber tone. She sat back down on the couch.

"Tatsuki-Chan?"

"Don't worry Orihime. I'm fine."

"That's how you feel?" The blonde asked.

"That's how we all feel."

This was really hard for him to hear. He wanted to be there for everyone. He just didn't know how to be. "Inoue? Do you feel that way too?"

Orihime looked at him sadly. "Yes, Kurosaki-Kun."

X

O

X

O

**A/N: Let know what you think. Sorry for taking so long to update this story. It took me awhile to finish this chapter. I'd like to thank: JustDance3Fan, CharNinja LOL and Chuain for your reviews. And, to everyone else who followed and faved this story and add me to your author's alert list. I really appreciate all the support. **

**JustDance3Fan: You don't have to apologize for that. I'm glad you like my story.**

**CharNinja LOL: I know he usually doesn't do that in the manga often. I guess it's possible especially if he's older. **

**Chuain: Orihime usually cries on others behalf but, maybe she does for herself sometimes. I can't be sure. I think it'll be a lot harder for her if she was actually in this situation. **

**I think Chad and Orihime are the most mature as well. You don't see them arguing over a silly matters. They always know how to stay calm. **

**Since I made the mistake of explaining it wrong in the story. I'll make up for it by telling you the real reason why she was attacked later in the story. I couldn't think of anything else to have her severely injured. I didn't want it to be an arrancar or espada. I would've had to explain a lot more than it would've strayed away from the storyline. **

**She is concerned about her non romantic relationship with him. But, also about her friendship which was more important to her. Orihime had conflicting feeling about that. I guess I failed at showing that in the story. **

**It could be any number of reasons why a man refusing sex. They could be too occupied on something else. Someone important could've died or been very ill. They can be sick as well. Wow that was a lame explanation of mine. **

**I'm glad you like my story.**


	6. Broken Hearted

A few days passed since the fight between him and Tatsuki. Was he really that insensitive to his friends? Was he really cutting them out of his life? Sure it's been a while since he spent time with his friends. One, two no three months and that was before the wedding.

Something else was bugging him. Why did she say especially Orihime?

"_Is it because she's more sensitive? Or maybe . . . No it can't be."_ He thought to himself heading to the cafeteria for lunch. To his surprise he saw Inoue sitting at the table alone eating.

Ichigo walked over to her table. "Inoue? Why are you eating alone?" The guy said.

She turned around to face him. "I thought you had class around this time. I didn't know you . . ."

"I don't come to the cafeteria very often. Why aren't you sitting with other people?" Kurosaki sat across from Orihime.

"Everybody I know has class now even Tatsuki-Chan otherwise she'd be here too." The red head took a sip of her drink.

"I see." He was running out of things to say.

"Aren't you glad we got an A on our project. It was nice working with you Kurosaki-Kun." She gave him a genuine smile.

"Yes I am. You're not so bad yourself."

Orihime tried not to blush. But, it didn't work. "You're being too modest. I'm not that great."

Ichigo signed in frustration. He wished she would give herself more credit for all the things she's done. Most if not all of his friends would be dead without her including him. "Don't sell yourself short Inoue."

"Okay." A part of her that felt like a little child when he was near. His intense stare did nothing to ease her heart. "Are you hungry? Would you like some jelly bean and leak sandwich?"

"No thanks." His stomach felt a little queasy at the thought.

"Alright."

She really didn't seem like herself to him. Something's going on with her. Orihime's not as bubbly as she used to be. "Inoue are you really doing okay? You don't seem like yourself lately." His expression changed into a deep scowl.

The lady felt his displeasure in his tone. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Orihime flashed a fake smile. It seemed to be very forced.

"_That fake smile again."_

"You are lying. You can tell me. I won't judge you."

"It's nothing. I promise."

"Is it really that bad? You don't trust me?"

Now Orihime felt guilty about keeping this from him. How could she tell him that she's been in love with him for years? She doesn't want to ruin their friendship. It was still very important despite the unintentional rejection on his part. "I can't tell you. It wouldn't matter anyway. It's better if you don't know." She stood up from her seat ready to storm off once again with her bag on her shoulder. The pain was more than evident on her face. The gray eyed lady started to walk away when someone grabbed her small wrist. Her body shuddered under his touch.

He waited for her to face him. The blonde ignored the warmth of her hand. "Why do you keep running away from me? Ichigo asked with pleading eyes.

She finally found the nerve to look into his eyes. "I-It's too hard. It hurts too much."

"Does it have anything to do with me?" It's not just now that he became aware of her beauty. It started when they all came back from The Soul Society. He developed a small crush on his friend. Not just based on her looks but, mostly from her gentle and kind nature. He never told anyone about this. It's still a silly crush and always will be. The man told himself millions of times.

"Yes. It is."

"Do you . . Do you like me?" Ichigo was surprised about how he responded. He forgot that he was holding on to her wrist.

"No." Orihime said bluntly.

That answer hurt him more than he wanted to admit. Surely he thought she liked him. Maybe the man sucked at reading signals. Nothing else came to mind after all the interactions up until now.

He looked disappointed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Orihime looked down to her hand. Ichigo released it once he remembered holding her wrist. His cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment.

X

O

X

O

_Ichigo invited all of his friends and family out for dinner except Renji who was busy in Soul Society. The whole gang was suspicious of him. It must've been really important. He'd been dating Rukia for a year now. Everyone was oh so aware of their relationship. His sisters and dad were happy for him even though they teased him every now and then. _

"_I wonder what was so damn important for him to invite everyone here?" Tatsuki said to Orihime under her breath. It was loud enough for everybody at the table to hear. _

_Uryu sat beside her with a bored look on his face. "Knowing this idiot it could be anything." _

_Orihime on the other hand remained quiet. She knew why they all were there. _

They're engaged. He has a ring on his finger.

_As if on cue they announced their engagement. Everyone looked dumbfounded. _

"_Congratulations you two." Yuzu said. _

_The rest of his friends congratulated them. _

_The look Inoue had on her face made Ichigo uneasy. _

"_I wish you all the best." She walked away quickly. _

_He wasn't the only one who noticed the way she acted. Tatsuki stayed by her side for moral support. _

"_You're going to be fine." The tomboy tried to reassure her. _

_After that night they barley spoke at all. _

"_Inoue, you want to go bowling with us tomorrow? Everyone's coming." _

"_No thanks. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning." _

"_Maybe some other time I guess?" Ichigo felt disappointed. Was she really blowing him off? _

"_Sorry. See you later." The lady walked away._

X

O

X

O

That's exactly how he remembered it. She was cold and distant. Maybe it was silly for him to believe that things would remain the same after today.

How was he supposed to act? Like he didn't care at all. But, he did care more than he needed to. He was a married man for crying out loud. "I love my wife." Ichigo stated to make himself feel better. He really meant it. "But, I care deeply for Inoue too." Kurosaki face palmed. "Can you love more than one person at a time?"

X

O

X

O

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short. Let me know what you think. I wasn't planning to write the chapter this way at first. But, this is where the story lead me. I'm going to try to focus on finishing this story. I'm already finished with chapter 7. I just need to edit it. It may only be 10-12 chapters in total. It wasn't meant to be a long story. Not like my other story "No Bounds" which is a bit harder to write. **

**Thanks to: Chuain, Kawaii-Cupcakes38, Shunsui-Sama, Zazzy and CharNinja LOL for your reviews. And, to everyone else who followed and faved this story and add me to your author's alert list. I really appreciate all the support. **

**Chuain: No one should have to put up with any type of abuse physically, mentally or verbally. These types of relationships happen in anime/manga though. Even though I'd get a good laugh every now and then. I don't mind too much unless it's a romantic relationship. Mainly because it's unhealthy for anybody. Things do change once you're married. Not sure how though.**

**Tatsuki can be a bad influence sometimes. LOL! What do you mean by wubby? **

**Kawaii-Cupcakes38: I'll try. **

**Shunsui-Sama: This story will end up with Ichihime as a couple. I surely didn't want to tag it Ichiruki. A lot of Ichigo X Orihime stories I read fics that started off with Ichigo X Rukia. I think it's usually added for drama. I just wanted this story to be a bit different from other Ichihime fics like this. I do not like Ichiruki at all. Not even a little.**

**To be honest I have been sucked into a story tagged as Orihime X Ichigo but ended up being an Ichiruki fic which I think was really immature. Or when they say Not Ichihime but, they happened to be the main two characters. That's when they really contradict themselves. But, now when I'm suspicious I read the reviews first. **

**Zazzy: It's been awkward between them since the story started. It has been really stressful for Orihime especially. **

**CharNinja LOL: Yep.**


	7. Secret Passions

"_Inoue, there's something I need to tell you." The man explained looking into her eyes._

"_What is it Kurosaki-Kun?" _

"_I like you, a lot." _

_She was surprised by his confession. She didn't know what to say. " . . . Really?" Her voice was barely audible. _

_The man stormed in and slammed the door shut before kissing her lips passionately. Both of his arms were wrapped around her slender waist tightly. The gentle lady placed her hands around his neck. No distance between them at the moment. Her soft breast pressed hard against his hard chest. _

_She broke the kiss. "Kur_Kurosaki-Kun. We can't do this. It's wrong." Orihime stated sadly. Inoue was trying to catch her breath like him._

"_But, I need you now. Please?" Ichigo pleaded desperately, unwilling to let her out of his grasp. His lips trailed down to her ear. "You can't tell me you don't want this." The blonde whispered seductively in her ear. _

_Her heart raced from his words. She wished she didn't want him so bad. Orihime's face was cherry red by this point. He kissed her softly on her neck before his hands reached her bottom. Orihime could feel his . . . She gasped. When Inoue looked up to face him and shuddered under his touch. He had a mischievous smirk on his face. A soft moan escaped his lips._

"_We should stop now." The girl said nervously. _

_The strawberry blonde ignored her pleas. He pulled her sleeveless shirt over her head. Her bare breast came into view. She crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_Don't be shy. I won't hurt you, beautiful." Ichigo released her from his grasp to discard his shirt. _

_Orihime backed away from him but he kept stepping forward. There was no way for her to escape. She gasped when her back bumped into a wall. He brushed his hands under her chin before kissing her again. The man palmed her breast one in each hand. _

"_So soft." His eyes were filled with lust. He slugged her over his shoulder heading toward her room. Kurosaki drops her on her bed. He began unbuckling his pants and then . . . _

"Wake up." A voice called out to him.

Ichigo groaned in frustration. "Just give me a few more minutes." He turned his body over the other side.

"It's time to get up." Rukia said.

He stared at the clock to checked the time.

**7:45 am **

"Why the hell are you waking me up now? I don't need to get up until nine."

"Oh, right. You were moaning and groaning in your sleep. That's why I woke you up."

He kind of wished she didn't wake him up so soon. Ichigo was actually enjoying his dream. He ignored the tightness of his pants hoping she doesn't see it. But, she noticed right away.

"You must've been dreaming about me." A evil smirk was evident on her face.

He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "Yeah." The brown eyed man felt guilty about lying to his wife about the dream. Hell he also felt bad about his dream.

The brunette went into the bathroom to do her hair. She was already dressed.

He went back to sleep.

X

O

X

O

Ichigo hoped he didn't run into Inoue today. Especially after that awkward conversation and the dream he had earlier. His face turned completely red at the thought. She didn't like him that way, did she? He knew it was wrong to ask that since he's spoken for. _"Why do I keep having dreams about Inoue?" _

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Chad asked. He sat beside him on the bench.

"Ah, nothing at all." He lied.

"Why is your face so red?"

Ichigo laughed nervously. He wasn't sure about what to say. "It's no big deal. I think I may have a fever."

"And, you're still at school?"

"_Damn it." _

"You'll promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise. What is it?"

"Well… I sort of had a dream about someone." He stated seriously.

Sado had a pretty good idea who it was or could be. "Who?"

"Um. Inoue." For some reason his friend didn't seem surprised at all.

"What happened?" Chad responded curiously.

"I was at her apartment. I came in and kissed her. We both ended up half naked in her bedroom. Right before we were about to . . . You know." He made several hand gestures to get his point across.

"I get it. You don't have to explain anymore." The gentle giant blushed lightly.

"What does it mean when you have a dream about somebody else?"

"You're probably attracted to them. Are you attracted to her?"

"Yes I am.."

"What are you two babbling about?" Uryu added.

"Ichigo had a sex dream."

"Chad. Why did you tell him that? It's none of his business." Ichigo said irritably.

"It's nothing wrong about having a sex dream about your spouse. But, why would you be so adamant about it unless it's someone else." He tried not to laugh.

" . . ."

"He said it was about Inoue." The brown haired guy finally told him.

Uryu couldn't hold it in anymore. This was really funny to him. "_The irony." _He thought to himself.

"Shut the hell up Ishida" Ichigo answered angrily.

"Likewise moron."

"Why you."

"Hi. Sado-Kun, Ishida-Kun and Kurosaki-Kun."

They all froze at the sound of her voice. She blinked curiously trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, Inoue." The guys said in unison.

"Are you guys doing anything tomorrow night? I wanted to invite everyone over for dinner." Orihime beamed.

"Sure. What time? Inoue-San."

"Around six o'clock. Will you two be coming too?"

"Yeah." Chad said.

"Why not? _"Great, more awkwardness." _

"Make sure to bring Kurosaki-San too?"

"You mean Rukia?"

"Um hmm."

"Okay."

"See you later." She walked off.

"What am I going to do now?"

X

O

X

O

**A/N: Let me know what you think about this chapter. I know it's a little shorter than the last. I'd like to thank: Shunsui-Sama, Kawaii-Cupcakes38 and CharNinja LOL for your reviews. And, to everyone else who followed and faved this story and add me to your author's alert list. I really appreciate all the support. **

**Shunsui-Sama: You're welcome. **

**Kawaii-Cupcakes38: Okay. I will try my best. **

**CharNinja LOL: Yes. Orihime will have an happy ending.**


	8. Emotions (Part 1)

Orihime made donkatsu for dinner. She didn't add any of her _special_ ingredients in this dish. That way her friends won't frown while trying to spare her feelings. The red head was both excited and frightened at the same time. Hopefully everything would go according to plan. Best case scenario everyone enjoys the food and have a good time. Worst case they'd hate everything. It's been so long since they've all spent time together.

_Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring _

She opened the door and saw Chad and Uryu.

"You two are just in time for dinner."

"It's good to see you doing better now." The gentle giant explained. He didn't need to say anything else for her to know what he meant.

"Yeah, I am better now." Orihime responded with a big smile.

"If you need anything, call me." Ishida added.

"I don't want to burden you with my problems. You have more important things to worry about."

"You're not a burden to any of us. Isn't that right, Sado?"

"Right."

"I agree." A voice called out behind them. Rukia walked in. Ichigo came in right after her.

"I'm glad you all were able to make it."

"We would've came anyway." Kurosaki said with a half smile.

"It smells good in here. What did you make?" The black haired lady asked.

"Donkatsu. I also made jasmine tea. Does anybody want tea?"

Everyone said yes and sat at the table. The gang was surprised she made normal food. The tea wasn't half bad either.

"You know Ichigo got an A on his English assignment. He had to write a short story." The raven haired lady boasted. Chad gave him a thumbs up.

"So, this idiot is good at something other than killing hollows?" Uryu questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't test me, Ishida." Ichigo replied in irritation.

"Isn't that great, Inoue. Rukia tried to shift the focus to Orihime. The couple looked at her.

"That's good." Was all Orihime said. Does anyone want more tea?" For some reason that surprised everyone. She'd usually be more optimistic about things like this. Ichigo was a little hurt by her reaction. But, it was no big deal.

"Did everyone enjoy their meal?"

"Of course." Everyone stated.

"Okay then. I'll wash the dishes."

"I'll help. You sit down and relax. You've done enough."

"But . . ."

"No buts." He gave her a gentle smile. Ichigo went in the kitchen to help. Something about the way he smiled at Inoue made Rukia feel uneasy. She's always been aware of it. Whenever they hung out together even before they got engaged. The older lady knew he was overprotective of her and everyone else. But, with Orihime it seemed different. At first she thought it was because of her kind and gentle nature which made everyone protective of her, including herself. Then she thought maybe the strawberry blonde thought of her like a sister. But, now the brunette wasn't so sure.

Orihime flopped down her couch next to Sado.

"We really appreciate the dinner, Inoue."

"I'm glad you do Sado-Kun." The red haired lady turned on the television. "I hope something good is on."

"I know. What comes on Friday?" Rukia asked before sitting beside her.

"I'll have to check the guide."

Ishida and Kurosaki finished washing the dishes and putting up the leftover food.

"You know me and Ichigo are trying to get pregnant. So expect to see a little orange haired boy or girl walking around soon."

Everyone flinched a bit at the sudden comment. Except Rukia and Ichigo.

"Okay, good for you." Orihime couldn't believe how calm she was through the night. She was just tired of crying and fawning over Ichigo. Someone who'd always held her heart. She was now truly ready to let him go. The lady had no choice but to.

"_Why is she acting like this?" _The blonde thought to himself.

She kept scanning through the channels hoping to find something interesting. Trying to ignore the ache in her heart. Sado placed his hand on her shoulder for support. Letting her know everything will turn out fine. She stared at him for a moment a gave him a genuine smile. The guests stayed over for another hour before leaving.

Ichigo didn't feel right all night. The dinner was fine though. But, there's something he'd been trying to figure out for a while. Why Inoue acted coldly towards him tonight? He thought everything was fine between them. They even worked on a class project together. Orihime seemed to be back to her old self until now. _"She practically ignored me the whole night." _

Later on that night he went back to Orihime's to check on her in soul reaper form. He'd learn how to completely conceal his spiritual pressure a few months ago. When he arrived all of her lights were off at the apartment. "She's probably asleep by now." Every now and then Ichigo would check on her. He was so glad that she recovered quickly from the hollow attack a few weeks ago.

"_But, why was she badly injured? She should've been able to take it out easily." _He flash stepped in her place to be sure. Ichigo heard sobbing in Orihime's room. The blonde saw her balled up under her blanket crying her eyes out.

It broke his heart to see her cry. He could faintly see the tears falling from her eyes. It was so dark in there. Ichigo wanted to hold her tightly in his arms to comfort her.

"Who broke your heart, Inoue? Why are you crying?" The man said under his breath.

Orihime didn't notice him there for awhile. Until she smelt him. He never knew she could smell his reishi. It didn't matter if he concealed it or not. Inoue sat up on her bed. She knew he was nearby.

"Kurosaki-Kun? Are you here?"

No answer. She flopped back down on her bed. "Maybe I'm imagining things. You're at home with your wife. Here I am thinking of you. I know your happy with Kuchiki-San. I wish I didn't love you so much Kurosaki-Kun." The gentle healer began to cry again.

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. _"Did she just say she loves me? Am I hearing things?" _The man knew he needed to leave now. But, his body wouldn't let him. The brown eyed man no longer concealed his reishi. He wanted her to know that he was there. "Did you just say you loved me, Inoue?" He walked closer to her bed so she could see him better.

The lady jumped out of bed when she saw Ichigo. "Kurosaki-Kun? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. But, you're not. I'm the reason you're crying. I didn't know you loved me." Sadness was evident in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. It's mine."

"No. It's not." He lifted her head up to his with his hand. The man wiped away her tears from her face. "It's not." His lips pressed softly against hers. She kissed him back with the same gentleness. Ichigo broke the kiss. They both blushed slightly afterwards.

"Why did you kiss me?" Orihime backed away from him. She turned her room light on to see him clearly.

"Because I wanted to." The orange haired guy walked towards Orihime.

Inoue placed her hand to her chest. "That's not good enough. I think you should leave now. You're not supposed to be here anyway." More tears streamed down the lady's face.

"I want to be here." He closed the distance between them completely trapping her between the wall and him. The next kiss wasn't soft and gentle. It was desperate and passionate. He slid his fingers through her red hair before grabbing hold of her narrow waist with both hands. She grabbed his shoulders for support. The lady felt his tongue explore her mouth. She moaned inwardly like him. Ichigo wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt his pants getting tighter. Her legs were soft and smooth to the touch.

"We have to stop this now." She said after opening her eyes again. Both adults were trying to catch their breath.

"I know. It's just a part of me doesn't want to." He looked her in the eyes. He released her slowly from his grasp.

"It doesn't make it right. Please leave now." The lady held her head down sadly.

"Inoue?" He tried to hug her but she pushed him away. "Stop pushing me away. You don't have to do everything alone. I'm your friend. Aren't I?"

"Please stop. You're only making it worse. It's hard enough on my own. You can't come here and kiss me. And, expect everything to be fine. You're confusing me." Orihime wrapped her arms around herself.

"How am I confusing you?"

"You called me your friend after kissing me twice. I knew you couldn't see me more than a friend."

"I didn't know how you felt." There was a time when he thought she might like him but, he ignored it.

"It doesn't matter anymore?"

"Why?"

"Because we all know who's your first choice. I will not let you toy with my emotions anymore.

"I never wanted to hurt you at all." What she said made him feel worse. Ichigo walked out but, not before looking back. Orihime didn't say another word.

X

OX

O

**A/N: I would like to thank: Getsuga TENSHOU 15, Guest, CharNinja LOL and Magdalena88 for you review from the last chapter. And, another thanks to everyone who read, followed or faved this story. **

**Getsuga TENSHOU 15: Yeah, he really did. **

**Guest: I'm glad that you think this story I good. You're Welcome! **

**CharNinja LOL: I know.**

**Magdalena88: That's okay. The other story is supposed to push boundaries. An example of what happens when you cross the line. At least you like this story. **

**This story is coming to a close. Once I'm finished with this fic I can focus on completing No Bounds and Special Delivery. I'm determined to complete all my stories.**


	9. Emotions (Part 2)

**One week later**

Orihime wished she could forget what happened last week between her and Ichigo. But, that was all she could think about. It was hard enough trying to focus when he was in one of her classes. He kept staring at her through the whole class period. She was relieved when class was over. Orihime bolted out of the classroom to avoid _him._

"Inoue, please talk to me?" The man pleaded.

"Not now." She was in a hurry.

"ARE YOU GOING TO WALK AWAY FROM ME EVERY DAMN TIME I TRY TO TALK TO YOU?" He yelled out in frustration. A few people were startled by it including her.

"There's nothing to talk about." The red haired lady turned around to face him.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT."

"WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT? I'M TIRED OF TALKING. IT'S NOT GOING TO HELP. THE DAMAGE IS DONE. CAN WE JUST GO BACK TO THE WAY IT USED TO BE?" Orihime hated yelling at anybody especially him but she couldn't help it.

"NO IT CAN'T. THINGS HAVE CHANGED. IT'S TOO LATE TO GO BACK NOW." His body started to tremble from being overwhelmed by emotion.

"Can you just let me go?" The lady asked sadly. Tears began streaming down her heart shaped face.

"I CAN'T DO THAT. I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO." He didn't realize how close he was to her.

"You have to. I'm letting _you_ go."

"I won't. You think I'm doing this out of pity? Or to spare your feelings?"

"Of course. There's nothing else I can think of."

"WELL IT'S NOT. IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT." Ichigo couldn't hold his feelings inside anymore.

"You're just saying this to make me feel better."

"NO. YOU COULDN'T BE MORE WRONG. DO YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY I FELT WHEN YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME? YOU GAVE ME HOPE THAT WE HAVE A CHANCE TO BE TOGETHER." He gave her a chance to respond.

"What about her?" She asked sadly.

He held both of her hands gently. His eyes never left her own. "I do love her but, I'm not in love with her. I wasn't sure if you loved me or not. I didn't want you to pity me and spare my feelings. That's why I didn't tell you. I thought those feelings would go away but they didn't. Then I tried to convince myself that it was only a crush."

"Kurosaki-Kun? Do you really mean it?" Orihime cried once again. This was too much for her to handle.

"Ichigo?"

He already knew who it was. He was almost afraid to face her.

"Rukia. How long have you . . ." His whole body frozen in shock.

"Long enough. So, you strung me along this whole time? YOU BASTARD. I GUESS I'M THE FOOL, RIGHT? EVERTHING YOU TOLD ME WAS A LIE. I DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT." The black haired lady broke into tears. Her heart was completely broken.

Like a fool Ichigo stood there and watched his wife cry. "I do care about you a lot."

"Don't. I already know. I want a divorce. I can't be married to a guy like you anymore." Rukia ran away.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to trouble you, Kurosaki." Inoue felt like this was partially her fault. "Go after her. Fight for your marriage. She's going to move out."

X

OXO

"_I felt you and Inoue's spiritual pressure spike so I came here to make sure you two were alright. I'm still in my gigai because I forgot my soul candy at home. _Rukia thought to herself. That's what she planned on saying when she saw them. But, when she ease dropped on their conversation her heart broke into pieces.

_What about her? _

_I do love her but, I'm not in love with her. I wasn't sure if you loved me or not. So, I didn't want you to pity me to spare my feelings. That's why I didn't tell you. I thought those feelings would go away but they didn't. Then I tried to convince myself that it was only a crush. _Those words replayed in her mind over and over again.

"Then why did you marry me, asshole?"

Rukia was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was already back at her apartment. Once she entered her place she started packing her things.

"I need to hurry up before Ichigo comes home. I can't stand to look at him right now."

It didn't take very long for her to pack some of her personal belongings. Right when she was about to walk out the door, a tall figure stood before her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my brother's house. I can't stay here." Her eyes refused to meet his.

"I'm so sorry." Ichigo replied sympathetically.

"It's too late for sorry. There are no words to express the pain you caused me." She wiped the tears from her face.

"You're right. I'm a selfish bastard. It's my fault. I never meant to hurt you in any way."

"But, you did. You also hurt Inoue. She always loved you. And, seeing us together caused her so much pain. Later on I find out that you don't love me at all." She finally found the courage to look him in the eyes.

" . . . What the hell? You knew all along? And, you didn't tell me?" Shock was evident on his face.

"Hell, more like who didn't know? It was blatantly obvious. You were the only one who didn't know, moron."

Ichigo didn't think it was possible for him to feel any worse than now. He was too stunned to speak.

"I do love you."

"Just not the way I want you to." She replied sadly.

"I guess we'll be getting a divorce than? That's the right thing to do."

"I did mention that earlier but, I have a better idea." Rukia's facial expression changed into a scowl.

"What could possibly be better?"

"Give me your badge." She held her hand out.

"Why do you want it?"

"Just give it to me."

Ichigo gave her his combat pass. He didn't know what to expect. Rukia slowly placed it to her chest extracting her soul from her body. Her lifeless gigai fell to the floor. She lifted her head to face him again.

"Why get a divorce if I'm already dead?"

"Are you?"

"No, I'm not pregnant. It's okay, I checked."

"But, you still didn't have to . . ."

"I did. I'll be leaving now."

He hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you." Ichigo released her.

"I still appreciate it. Bye."

And, then she left. She went back to the Soul Society. It wasn't easy to go back. She did break some rules to live in the world of the living. Byakuya was able to pull a few strings and let her move back in with him. An unknown Soul reaper escorted her through the dangai. It didn't take long for her to arrive at the Kuchiki manor.

"Rukia, I'm glad you're back." The black haired man said.

"Thanks brother."

"Your room is already prepared. I'll be in my office. Byakuya walked away before she could utter another word.

"Rukia?" Renji called out. He was surprised to see her here.

"Renji." She walked over to greet him.

"So you're back?"

She slapped him across his face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" The taller guy shouted in anger.

"YOU DIDN'T COME TO MY WEDDING YOU BASTARD. I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES." She was obviously still mad at him.

"BECAUSE YOU MARRYING ICHIGO WAS STUPID."

"You too, huh? Byakuya didn't exactly approve. But, he paid for the wedding anyway." She slouched her body down to the floor.

"Sorry, Rukia. I should've been more supportive. You are my best friend after all. I heard about what happened. You deserve better." He sat close to her on the floor.

"It's okay. You meant well."

X

OXO

**A/N: I'd like to thank: Magdalena88, CharNinja LOL, Sorakaii, yoruichi-Abarai and ChilledChaos for your reviews from the last chapter. And, to everyone else who followed and faved this story and add me to your author's alert list. I really appreciate all the support. **

**There's only two chapter left for this story. I already know how I want to end it. **

.


	10. Stolen Moments

_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT. _

Those words echoed in her mind. She couldn't believe he confessed to her. Orihime actually cried tears of joy. It was one of the happiest moments of her life. But, then she remembered Rukia standing there crying her eyes out. It pained her to see her friend that way. And, she somehow felt responsible for it. Sure she wasn't trying to steal Ichigo away from her. The gentle woman even stepped aside so they could be happy together without her interference. Her misery in exchange for their happiness. It wasn't easy at all.

When the hollows appeared near her apartment, she wasn't thinking straight. Even though she defeated one of the hollows. Inoue let the other one attack her. It was a moment of weakness, a part of her wanted to die but, then she came back to her senses after the incident. Orihime knew she was lucky to have her friends. They're the ones who saved her.

Someone started banging on her front door. The loud noise quickly brought her back to reality. "WHO IS IT?" She yelled running to the door. The red haired lady froze when she saw him standing outside her door.

"Kuro-saki-Kun?" She stuttered.

"Inoue." Ichigo answered. His intense gaze made her shiver. He stormed in and slammed the door shut. He trapped her body against the door and kissed her passionately. Kurosaki placed her legs around his waist, gripping both sides of her outer thighs tightly. His heart raced whenever he touched her or whenever she touched him. Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close as possible. She didn't want to stop kissing him. But, she knew she had to break the kiss now before it's too late.

"Kurosaki-Kun. We can't do this." The gentle lady tried to catch her breath.

"Orihime. . .You don't have to worry. Rukia went back to the soul society." His breath finally steadied.

"What do you mean?" Inoue asked curiously.

He smiled brightly before he responded. His eyes focused on her silvery gray ones. "That means we're no longer married. So, there's no need for a divorce. We could be together now."

She burst into tears again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be-"

He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "It's okay." His lips pressed against hers gently this time. Orihime kissed back with no hesitation.

Then the red haired lady broke the kiss once again.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see her face. "What is it now?"

"You know, Kurosaki-Kun. You really hurt me. Seeing you with her made me sad. I thought you didn't love me. I've spent many nights crying myself to sleep." She wished she could forget those painful memories.

"I know."

I didn't want to ruin our friendship. That's why I distance myself from you. Tatsuki-Chan was there for me most of the time. It made me feel better until I thought of you again. I thought I was in the way."

"I know."

"And, when you told me you loved me. I didn't believe it. I was afraid to believe it."

"I know."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I do. I hurt you so badly. It was never my intention. But, I hurt the person I loved the most. Can you forgive me for being an asshole? For always disappointing you. And, not being there when I needed to be." Deep down he was disappointed with himself.

"You can let me go now." She stared innocently to his brown eyes.

"I'm never going to let you go." Orihime squeaked when he pushed her up to secure his hold on her. The blonde haired man carried her to room and dropped her on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

"Kurosaki-Kun?"

"Stop calling me that. It's Ichigo." He said seriously.

"Okay, Ichigo-Kun."

"That's better, Hime." He discarded his shirt. She blushed lightly when his body hovered over hers. Ichigo spread her legs apart before placing his form on top of hers. He brushed a strand of hair from her face before kissing her once again. Orihime ran her fingers through his spiky yet soft hair. His lips traveled down her neck. She moaned inwardly, slightly embarrassed by her action. The strawberry blonde squeezed one of her breast before squeezing the other. She moaned even louder.

"If you keep this up. I just might lose control." He brushed his erection against her clothed sex. "This dress needs to come off, now." Orihime sat up to remove her clothing. But, Kurosaki unzipped her dress before pulling it over her head and threw it across the room. The gentle lady discarded her bra as well. He laid her down and began sucking on her harden nipples. At one point the squeezed them to hard and she groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

His hand caressed her soaking core. She unconsciously arched her back pushing herself further into his hand. "Don't . . . stop Ichi." Inoue pleaded.

"Mmm. Hime. You're so wet." He didn't know how much longer he could wait. The way she called out to him made him want her more. "You like this? Huh?"

"Yes."

He ripped off her panties. "Ichigo-Kun?" The gentle woman gasped."

He looked her dead in the eyes with a mischievous smirk. "Don't worry Orihime, I'll buy you a new pair." Ichigo surprised her by inserting a finger inside her core.

"I need you now." Orihime said boldly and barely able to steady her breath like him.

"I know." The man got up and started taking off his pants and underwear. He stood at the foot of her bed completely naked much like her. She wanted to touch every inch of his body. She knew he was well built but, seeing all of him made her blush more. Her face was practically red. Orihime smiled a bit when she saw him blush as well.

She crawled over to the edge of the bed. "Can I touch you?"

"Of course." She could saw the passion in his eyes. Almost like burning a hole through her soul. Inoue slowly ran her hands over his biceps than his chest.

"_Hime, you're killing me." _He thought to himself.

"You're so beautiful, Ichigo-Kun"

"Not as beautiful as you."

He pushed her down roughly on the bed. "Can I?" The substitute soul reaper waited for her approval. She nodded in agreement. He wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her slowly and gently. She winced in pain, trying to keep her tears at bay. Orihime dug her nails into his back as a reflex.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She tried to answer bravely. The pleasure on his part was great but, he needed to control his urges. As in not losing complete control that can result in hurting her more. He didn't want his lover to suffer. Ichigo began breathing more heavily than before and Orihime noticed it. She wanted the pain to go away. And, after a few moments it did.

"Ah." The red head moaned. That was all he needed to hear to pick up his pace.

"Faster." She commanded.

His trusts became harder and faster. He pounded ferociously in and out of her.

"Ori-hime." Kurosaki whispered in her ear.

She pressed herself upward against him to go deeper. Another minute passed before they climaxed. He made a few shallow thrusts before collapsing on top of her. Ichigo kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He rolled over to his back snaking his arm around her. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

X

O

X

O

**A/N: I'd like to thank CharNinja LOL, Sorakaii and Getsuga TENSHOU 15 for your reviews. And, to everyone else who followed and faved this story and add me to your author's alert list. I really appreciate all the support. **

**Only one chapter left. I hope the lemon in this chapter didn't suck too bad. I'm already finished with the last chapter. I just need to make a few final edits. **


	11. New Beginnings

Orihime woke up with a smile on her face. She watched his sleeping form beside her. She traced her hands gently around his jaw line.

"Hime, what are you doing?" He said with one eye open.

"Ichi-Kun, I thought you were still sleep?" Orihime asked curiously.

"I'm a light sleeper. Anything could wake me up."

"I'm sorry."

She squeaked when he pulled her body on top of his. "Stop apologizing." A scowl was set on his face. He squeezed her soft bottom with both hands. Ichigo thrust his hips upward against her core. "You need to fix this problem first. It is your fault after all." She moaned when his erected member brushed against her sex once again. The gentle beauty spread her legs apart placing her legs around his hips. She slowly slid his manhood inside her. Her thrust started out slow and steady.

"Mmm. Orihime that feels so good." He groaned in pleasure, palming her ass tighter in his hands.

"Oh, Ichigo." Orihime quickened her pace. Her bountiful breast bounced with every thrust. She moaned loudly.

"FUCK." Ichigo shouted. He unconsciously pressed himself upward to go deeper. "Shit. Harder . . . Hime." The man hissed.

She ground into him harder and faster. The couple's breathing became more ragged each moment. Screams, moans and the sound of the bed creaking filled the room. They didn't care how loud they were. Even when the neighbors complained about the noise.

"I'm going to-" She soon climaxed the same time as her lover. Her body fell limply on his once the waves of her orgasm stopped.

"Orihime. I'd like nothing more than to stay in bed with you all day. But, we have to go somewhere today." He said while running his fingers through her hair. Her head laid across his chest.

X

OXO

The couple went around town walking hand and hand. Every few minutes he'd stop to kiss his new girlfriend. To be honest he just wanted to show off his beautiful new lover. He wanted everyone to know that they were together.

"You want to stop by for some ice cream?" He asked her.

"Um hmm."

They went to the nearest ice cream parlor that was near a park.

"What would you like to order?" The lady behind the counter asked them.

"I would like strawberry and pistachio nut ice cream." The healer ordered.

"And chocolate for me." He answered. He paid for the ice cream before leaving with Orihime.

"You didn't have to pay for mine too."

"Don't be silly, Hime. I wanted to."

"Oh, no!" She whined when her ice cream cone fell to the ground. "I didn't even get to taste the pistachio yet."

Kurosaki laughed lightly. He handed over the rest of his to her.

"Are you sure?"

"No problem. I was getting tired of it anyway."

She ate the frozen treat quickly. Ichigo was amazed at how fast she eats the things she love. He leaned in for another kiss.

"Hey, Ichigo." A voice called out.

"Chad?" He turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?" The blonde asked nervously.

"Hi, Sado-Kun"

"Hi, Inoue. What are you two doing here? I thought you were married to Rukia?"

"She went back to the Soul Society. We're no longer married. I'm with Hime now. Isn't that great?"

"Yes it is."

"I see. So, my suspicions were correct then." Uryu stated confidently.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ichigo half yelled.

"We called both of you to see if you wanted to go to lunch with us. But, no one answered the phone. I sensed your spiritual pressure nearby and convinced the rest of the gang to follow you to see what you were up to."

"You all followed us here?" Inoue asked.

Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki came out of hiding.

"Tatsuki-Chan, Asano-Kun and Kojima-Kun."

"That still doesn't explain how you knew Me and Rukia wasn't together anymore."

"That was simple. Her spiritual energy was no where to be found. She would return home for only one reason."

"Orihime, why didn't you tell me about this first?" Arisawa chastised.

"I'm glad that you two are finally together." Mizuiro said.

"Yeah. It actually is. Inoue-Chan, I'm ready to let you go." Keigo stated playfully.

"YOU NEVER HAD HER IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU MORON." Ichigo shouted irritably.

"Ichigo why'd you have to be so mean?"

X

OXO

"Are you ready?" He asked nervously gripping her hand tightly.

"Yes I Am."

There they stood right outside the Kurosaki Clinic. He sighed in frustration before ringing the doorbell secretly hoping one of his sisters open the door instead of his insane dad. The door opened slowly.

"Hi, brother. Inoue-San? Where's -" Yuzu looked a bit confused.

"I'll tell you all about it a little later."

The couple walked in hand in hand.

"I'll go make some tea." The blonde haired girl said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Ichigo, Inoue?" Karin greeted with the same expression as her twin sister.

"Hello. Karin-Chan."

"What are you doing here without my daughter in law? Is Inoue-Chan your mistress?" Isshin asked seriously.

"HELL NO. ORIHIME DESERVES BETTER THAN THAT." The orange haired guy yelled. "And, besides . . ."

"I'm just messing with you. I know everything." His father laughed.

Ichigo began choking his dad. Orihime tried to stop him. "Ichigo-Kun, you shouldn't choke your father. You can really hurt him.

"Don't worry. These two idiots always fight like this." The brunette replied calmly.

"The tea is ready." Yuzu called out. She place the tray on the coffee table. Everybody sat down on the couch.

"How's my future daughter in law doing?"

The gentle healer blushed. "I'm doing fine. How about you Kurosaki-San?"

"Call me dad from now on."

**Two months later **

Orihime moved in with Ichigo since then. The couple lived happily in the two bedroom apartment.

"Ichigo-Kun?" She called out from the bathroom.

"What is it, Hime?" He asked half heartedly slouched over the couch watching TV.

"I'm pregnant." She beamed happily.

_And the white sun shined again. _

**XOXO**

**A/N: Thanks Magdalena88 for your review on the last chapter. And, to everyone else who followed and faved this story and add me to your author's alert list. I really appreciate all the support. **

**I added a little more lemon in this chapter. I really need to practice writing them more. This is the end. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. **


End file.
